Currently, a screen of an electronic device (for example, a mobile phone or a tablet computer) is becoming larger, more content such as a news list, a contact list, an image, and a song list is displayed on the screen, and many entries are displayed. If a user wants to find content of interest, it is quite inconvenient to flick through the list up and down, and the user needs to perform flicking a plurality of times with hand on a screen to find the content of interest. For example, if the content that is of interest to the user is on a 75th line, and the screen of the electronic device displays seven lines each time, the user can view the content only after flicking through the list 11 times. Operation steps performed in the electronic device in this process are quite cumbersome, thereby greatly reducing a capability of intelligent interaction between the electronic device and the user and causing low efficiency of the electronic device.